The present invention relates in general to air conditioner units, and more specifically to an air conditioner unit suitable for mounting on the roof of a vehicle, such as a bus.
Many air conditioner units adapted for mounting on the roof of a vehicle spread the condenser and evaporator functions into two separate packages, requiring considerable roof space as well as creating air drag. Roof mounted air conditioner units which incorporate both the evaporator and condenser functions in a single package quite often limit heat exchanger coil surface area, particular condenser coil surface area, limiting the capacity of the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,655 Air Conditioner Unit Suitable for Mounting on the Roof of a Vehicle discloses a single package arrangement wherein a pair of evaporator coils and an evaporator air delivery assemblies are located outboard from a pair of condenser coils.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air conditioner unit which includes evaporator and condenser functions in a single package wherein pairs of condenser and evaporator coils are located with the condenser coils outboard of the evaporator coils.
It is a further object of the invention to locate both condenser and evaporator air flow passageways between each of the pairs of condenser and evaporator coils.
It is yet another object of the present invention to locate condenser air delivery means and evaporator air delivery means between each of the pairs of condenser and evaporator coils.